Avenging Frost
by A Little Lost 1
Summary: This is really only a short story, maybe three or four chapters, but basically Jack and the Guardians meet the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

I, Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and the Winter Spirit, was not having a good day. In fact, this day could not have been going worse. First, I had been interrupted by North during a snow day in Burgess and that made me a bit peeved, but finding out that Pitch Black was back and terrorizing New York had just made me plain angry and keyed up for a fight

It turns out, though, that Pitch had been waiting for them to show up, and had quickly knocked out all of the Guardians besides me, as I had been dispatching the surrounding Fearlings which was easier by far than it had been last time; almost too easy.

The wind carried me closer to where Pitch floated, watching me with narrowed eyes. I gave him a casual grin and a wave, playing it cool as if I didn't want to freeze him solid or eliminate him for good.

"You will never be able to take me on alone, Jack. You know this as well as I." Pitch's voice had that same eerie undertone that I remembered from the last time we had faced him.

I simply laughed, causing him to tense in anger. "I can, Pitch, and you know it! I know my center now!" My voice mocked him as I did circles in the air around his now quivering form.

I gathered my energy, cajoled the ice inside my heart to become something more, something substantial. My staff slashed through the air at a smirking Pitch. Wait a minute…. Why was he smirking?

I was given my answer as a sharp pain came from my abdomen. I ignored it at first and instead watched as Pitch was frozen and then expelled by the wave of pure, happy, frosty and fun air I sent him. And then the ground was suddenly much closer, while the pain much more intense.

I couldn't save myself, I knew as I fell, but I could see what brought me down couldn't I? I could be that brave. So it was that hundreds of feet from the ground I looked down at my stomach to see 6 inches of pure fear sticking out of my body. Oh Gods…

The black spike caused dark blue blood to seep onto my sweatshirt and my hands unconsciously gripped my staff tighter. After I survived the fall (I knew I would because I had survived worse) it would be almost impossible to stop the poison now coloring my body black.

100 feet from the ground and my hope began to fade. I would die here tonight, after 316 years of life. It seems the Man in the Moon had decided to end me… No! This was the poison talking! What would the Kangaroo think of me giving up hope when I myself was a Guardian?

50 feet from the ground, I noticed that there was a skyscraper beside me and an idea formed in my mind. Maybe I could…Yes! The Winds! I called to them now, gathering my concentration and they propelled me up about two hundred feet and to the right just enough to crash through the floor to ceiling window on the 33 floor of Stark Towers.

Even though this had saved me a hard impact with the ground which would most likely have broken a few bones and further hindered any chance I had at surviving the spike, it didn't mean that crashing face first into a concrete floor at any rate of speed, much less 60 miles an hour didn't hurt. It hurt. A lot.

I didn't move from the floor or do anything other than roll over so the spike wasn't pushed any further into my stomach than it already was. My eyes slid closed as I finally found time to focus on the poison that ate through my body. It was cold, but not _my _cold. It was unpleasant and I finally understood why Bunnymund complained so much about my snow.

A feather light touch on my forehead had me trying to sit up, eyes wide open and a snarl on my face. I did _not _like being touched. A firm hand pushed on my chest and in my weakened state I fell backwards again. Hands grasped my shoulders and held me to the floor, while a man with blonde hair checked me over.

I shuddered and let out a small whimper as his hands passed over the spike. "H-how can you see me?" My breath stuttered and the words came out as barely more than a whisper.

But the man heard and he gave me a glance before reaching down to pull up the sweater. My face twisted into a snarl one again and I growled. "No."

The man continued, though, and my powers swelled up in panic, causing the Wind to throw the blond haired man into the wall about twenty yards behind him and making it crack. The person holding me was hit in the face by a snowball and then frozen solid.

Gasps filled the large room that I had crashed into and I looked around to see 4 other people standing in the room. One of them I knew, but the rest were unfamiliar. I decided to focus on the Thunder god. "Thor?"

Understanding and recognition lit the large man's eyes and he gave a huge grin. "Jokul Frosti! I have heard much of you!" He stepped forward and I held my hands up as if to ward off an attack and groaned as the spike shift deep inside of me and fresh blood welled up.

I covered my pain with a smile, "And I've heard of you, Thor. Please don't hug me."

The man laughed, long and robust, almost vibrating the room with the force of it. Than his smile faded as he took in the Winter Spirit's current state. "You are dying."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Well it seems there is little chance of me surviving." I rolled my eyes at him as I gestured to the spike.

Thor's brow furrowed and then he looked behind Jack. "Is there anything we can do?"

I sighed, my breath billowing from my mouth in a blue and black cloud. The poison had reached my lungs. "No, but-"I hesitated as I remembered my friends. Chances were they were still out cold. It was worth a try, though.

"Where's my staff?" This question prompted my staff to be placed into my hand.

"What is he going to do?" This question came from Stark, who I recognized from the Avengers team….. Oh damn. It was just my luck to crash into the Avengers tower, but I couldn't focus on that now. It was time to call the Guardians. I only hoped they would answer.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry, but North is probably going to be a little ooc.

My staff felt good in my hands once again. Something about that old yew wood channeled my powers, and in a way I felt it represented my outside: Gnarled and scarred, but beautiful, older than it looked, and fragile yet strong in its own way. I poured my ice core into it once again and then sent out a signal that I knew the others if they were alert couldn't miss. I made it snow above Stark Towers in the middle of summer.

Now all I have to do is wait. A delighted laugh filed the room and I looked up from the staff to see Stark smiling at the window where the flakes careened past in different shapes and designs. I had really outdone myself, even on my death floor.

Thor merely stared at the snow thoughtfully, "You called them, didn't you?"

"I tried to." My voice was much weaker now.

"Who's them?" This time it was a woman with bright red hair who asked. The Black Widow.

Thor glanced at me, so I nodded, and he continued, "I believe you have legends of them for children: Old Man North? The Tooth fairy? Sandman? The Easter Bunn-" Thor was interrupted by Banner.

"But those aren't real!" The man with a purple shirt looked flustered. My form shuddered visibly. Please, please, please, please come. That was my only thought. If they didn't come there was no chance of me surviving.

Thor continued to talk as the blonde haired man, Steve Rogers, stirred. "They are not myths. They are very real."

Banner rolled his eyes, "So who is he?"

Thor turned worried eyes to me. "Jokul Frosti goes by many names."

Stark sighed in exasperation, "What does he go by now, then?"

His response was cut off by the arrival of some much needed help. "This thing is a flying death trap!" I had never been so happy to hear the kangaroo's voice, and I hoped I never was again.

"This is nothing compared to your holes!" North's voice brought a smile to my face.

"Jack has to be somewhere around here." Came Tooth's worried voice, closer now, "Why else would it be snowing?"

"Just follow the trail of destruction," Bunnymund the disgruntled muttered," Frostbite's good with that."

The sleigh appeared outside the window now, causing the room's occupants to gasp and Thor to smile. Tooth was out of the sleigh first, wings fluttering and surrounded by small humming birds. A stunned silence came from the Avengers, but that's not what I was focusing on. Tooth appeared to have no injuries besides the small surface cuts. She was alive.

North was next, and he looked fine if not a little worn. Sandy was the cleanest by far and looked the least tired, which was rare. Bunnymund was probably the most worn, with scorch marks stretching over his fur. The sleigh landed in the room, and North came out chuckling. "Good thing they can't see us, eh? They wouldn't know what to think of my sleigh."

"Old Man North! It has been a long time!" Thor boomed, that same smile on his face that said I am friendly.

North looked surprised, but than a laugh bellowed from him. "Thor! I had heard you were on Earth!"

Thor's smile grew, "And I heard you got yourself a new Guardian."

North's face lost its happy glow and he frowned, "Yes, that is why we are here."

Bunnymund stepped forward, " 'E's a little fella. White hair, smart mouthed, has a staff that's made of some old silly wood-"

Here he was cut off by me waving said staff at him and freezing his feet solid and stuck to the ground. As one, the Guardians turned to me. Tooth let out a relieved laugh. "Jack's alive!" She zoomed closer to me.

I gave them a smile which caused Tooth to giggle and the humming birds to do miniature faints around her. That's why I only really smiled around Tooth and the children. They seemed to appreciate it the most. Than Tooth stopped and the Guardians grew still.

All eyes were on my stomach and the spike. "He got you." The horrified whisper came from Tooth, and I grimaced slightly. "Not before I froze him for the next century."

Suddenly I was surrounded by my closest friends and allies. "When were you stabbed?" North asked, eyes on the spike.

I licked my dry lips, "5 minutes, tops."

His face became more worried than it already was which I hadn't thought was possible. His hands went to his back and he pulled out one of his knives. He moved to cut my sweater off, and I snarled. He spared me a sad glance, before motioning with the knife at the spike.

"It is the only way, Jack. We must get the spike out." He was letting me choose, I realized, even though he could easily overpower me in my current state. I nodded and suddenly understood how much this man meant to me.

I had worked with the Guardians for over a year now, and they had become like family. I focused on these memories as the sound of my sweatshirt being ripped filled the air. The cool wind hit my stomach and I heard universal gasps from the beings around me.

I was well aware of the hundreds of various scars that crisscrossed my stomach and chest. Some were older than most buildings, and some were fresh cuts and bruises from various missions against Pitch and helping the mortals. It was difficult to tell after so long.

Hearing my friends and the Avengers react this way to them reminded me how odd it was that I had shrugged off so much pain as just a part of the job, part of being Winter. Gentle hands pressed around the spike and I hissed. I had had to dress and clean my own wounds before, but never had I had one as bad as this and I was glad I probably wouldn't have to stay conscious for this.

"Sandy." North's voice was soft, and it was the last thing I heard before my mind was filled with the restful dream of snow and family.


	3. Chapter 3

North's POV:

The spike had been removed and the poison stopped before it could take over Jack's heart. Sandy had taken care of the poison, bless his little body. Now, Jack was sleeping and recovering on the Avenger's couch, images of laughing children and stray snow balls dancing above his head and reflecting his dreams.

The Avengers were still staring at us, and now I knew that they could see us. That they still believed as adults touched my heart in a way only children could. I gave them a hearty smile and then turned back to the other Guardians who were standing as close to Jack as they could get. I sighed and sent them an understanding look.

This past year had been one of the best in my long life. Jack had changed all of us Guardians for the better, and our lives were suddenly not as routine with the Guardian of Fun and Mischief around to liven them up.

Jack embodied everything we Guardians fought for and protected. He may be 3 centuries old, but on the inside and expressed on the outside, Jack would always be a child. He would always be able to see the wonder in the world and have hope even when we wouldn't. He would always let his past be a reminder for his future.

We didn't know if Jack understood it or not, but we considered him family and I a son. I had always watched after Jack from the moment I knew of his existence. The way I found out about him is a story for another day, but I had made sure he knew of us and our ability to see him. I had tried so many times to get him to the North Pole and in shelter, but he was hard to find and when he was found he refused help. He used to be a puzzle that I just couldn't crack, but I understood now.

Now, Jack was more important than any of us. When Jack took that oath to protect the children, he became _our _protector in a way. His trust and belief in us was worth so much more than he knew and it was our job to make sure he was safe. By the scars he had, we haven't been doing a good job.

"You're Santa Clause!" The astounded voice came from a man with blonde hair who sat propped up against the wall.

"That's what they call me!" I laughed, but controlled the volume so I wouldn't wake Jack.

"And you're the Tooth Fairy!" This was from a woman with red hair and a voice that told me she was an open minded cynic.

Tooth smiled, displaying almost blindingly white teeth, and nodded energetically from her place on the arm of the couch.

I took over the introductions from here to save to save time. "And that's Sandy, or the Sandman as you know him." Sandy gave a wave and a smile with dream dust above his head.

"And that's Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny." The giant bunny waved with one of his boomerangs, eyes still on Jack. The Winter spirit's powers had identified him as a friend and allowed the ice on his feet to melt. The same couldn't be said for the poor man with the bow on his back, who was frozen solid.

"You do not seem concerned for your friend." This caused the Avengers to scowl slightly, almost as one.

"He's been a pain in the ass this morning, anyways." The red haired woman said.

"If Jack hadn't made it he would have been stuck like that forever." Tooth said.

The woman's face seemed to lose color for a second, but then the shell was back and she looked at the arrow man forlornly. "Good thing he made it, than."

"We are sorry for this inconvenience, Stark, but we cannot risk moving Jack until he is fully conscious."

"It's no problem, stay as long as you need," His eager voice trailed off for a moment, "But who exactly is he."

I gave a short cough to cover my embarrassment at not introducing a fellow Guardian, and gestured to the sleeping frost spirit, "This is the permanent record holder for the naughty list and fellow Guardian, Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" This time it was the short man again, "He's real too?"

"Bringer of Winter and Winter itself, Guardian of Fun and defeater of Pitch Black." I confirmed.

"Pitch Black?" This from Thor.

"You may know 'im by a different name, Thunder God, but who 'e is a long story." Bunnymund said in his gruff voice.

"It looks to me like we've got a while." Stark mused, "Would you like something to drink?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's POV:

I woke up lying on a couch on the Avenger's tower, wearing nothing but my blue jeans . My dream had been pleasant, thanks to Sandy, and I easily remade my sweatshirt. There was a large white bandage across my abdomen, but the majority of the pain was gone and the skin back to its almost translucent state. I was alive and I was starving.

Laughter could be heard from what I guessed to be the kitchen area, so I headed there and listened to the conversation. "It was not funny!" Bunnymund yelled over the peals of laughter, "It was Easter Sunday and Frostbite decided it would be funny to make a blizzard!"

The laugher continued as I slowly limped to the metal door. "It was!" Tooth crooned over the noise, "Oh it was! You were out of sorts for days after, but it was hilarious!"

I reached the door as the laughter began to die down and the kangaroo retaliated, "What do you find so funny about it?"

I entered the door quietly and took in the scene of the Avengers sitting on one side of a long rectangular table and the Guardians on the other. I smirked, "Maybe it was because the kids ended up enjoying the snow more than the eggs."

As one the Guardians and Avengers turned to me and I smiled. Tooth reached me first and immediately began fussing. "You shouldn't be standing up yet!"

I waved her away with my staff a bit weakly, I've got to admit. It was nice to have someone fuss over me, to have someone care. "I'm alright, Tooth. No need to sit." I eyed one of the empty chairs, though, and glanced towards North who gave an encouraging smile.

Without further ado I leaned on my staff and limped to the table, grimacing slightly at the brief pain. The seat was comfortable and put me across from Steve, who was looking like a kid on Christmas. I sat in the middle of the Guardians with North on one side and Tooth on the other. I looked at Steve, "Thanks."

The man had the grace to look confused, "For what?"

"For trying to help me."

"No trouble." The old fashioned man answered.

Something scratched at my memory for a moment, but I decided to ignore it for the cookies on the table. In seconds my hand was around one and snatching it to me. The warm chocolaty goodness was cooked to perfection with just the right gooiness.

"Jack, what happened?" North's voice was gentle.

I swallowed the cookie, and then began talking," After you guys got knocked out," They winced at this," I chased after Pitch-"

"You what!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes before sending him an accusing glare," Don't tell me you haven't done that before, kangaroo."

Stark snorted slightly, covering it with a cough when the bunny glare at him, "I have but you're just a kid."

I sighed and placed my forehead on the table, "I'm 316 years old, bunny, why can't you understand that?"

""Cause you don't act like it." The Kangaroo answered.

"And I'd be a horrible bore if I did, wouldn't I?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but North took over, "Jack, continue with your story. We'll talk about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about!" North sent me a glance that said keep talking and You'll be on Guard duty at the Pole indefinitely, so I shut up. Guard Duty was awful.

"When I caught up to him, we exchanged the usual pleasantries and then I blasted him with one of those energy things. He shot me with the spike right before he disintegrated."

"Bad luck, mate." The stupid Kangaroo sounded like he enjoyed my pain all too much.

North interrupted before I could retaliate," Are you sure he was dispelled?"

I stared at North for a moment, "Yes?"

"Was that a question or an answer, Frostbite?" Bunny sounded a little concerned, probably at the fact that Pitch might still be around.

Sandy put in his usual two cents by making a question mark above his head. I ignored him, despite his disgruntled face and answered Bunny, "An answer. I'm sure he blew up."

North's face showed his relief, "That's good, then."

I too another cookie from the plate and then looked over at all the Avengers. "So why are we still here?"

North coughed slightly, "We couldn't move you while you were…."  
"Dying?" I supplied casually. It wasn't that big of a deal to me now, but this was the first time the Guardians had witnessed me weak, and helpless.

"Yes." North stared at me with a strange expression on his face, and then turned to the Avengers, who were sitting quietly and watching intently.

"We are thankful for your hospitality. We will visit later, if you wish," This statement was met with enthusiastic nods from stark and Romanov, and small smiles from Banner and Thor, "But for now we must go."

The team of superheroes seemed to deflate at his kindly spoken words, but Jack could see they understood. They, in their own way, were guardians too and knew the price of being one. The Guardians stood, Sandy actually floated, and walked into the room Jack had crashed in too and woken up in.

We were piled into the sleigh and warming up to go in minutes, talking with the Avengers about when it would be a good time to visit, to which we were assured any, and then we sat in reluctant silence. We liked these interesting people, and it was not often that we Guardians could take a break from our busy lives. Even I found it hard to relax, and I was the spirit of Fun!

There was once more an uncomfortable silence, even North couldn't find the words to say goodbye to these strange adults. "See you soon?" Stark said hopefully.

The Guardians smiled and Jack leaned over the side of the sleigh as it powered on and pulled out of the window. He gave them his famous all teeth grin, the one that made Tooth swoon, "What do you want for Christmas?"

AN: Well that was an awful ending, but I had a bout of writer's block. I might add some small one-shots of the Avengers and various Guardians working together or having fluffy moments. Who knows? I might even do a real story…. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows!


End file.
